Summer Maelstrom's
by mousey45322
Summary: When timid eleventh-grader and math genius Kenji Koiso is asked by older student and secret crush Natsuki to come with her to her family's Nagano home for a summer job, he agrees without hesitation. There was only one problem, he had to watch a family freinds daughter, Uzumaki Naruto


**I AM GOING BY THE MANGA TIME-LINE OF ****_SUMMER_****_WARS_****.**

**THIS FEATURES A ****_FEMALE_**** NARUTO!**

**THERE MIGHT BE THE PAIRING OF KAZUMA AND FEN!NARUTO IF THAT IS WHAT YOU GUYS WANT.**

* * *

"Just a little more and I could have been japans representative..." said a 17-year-old high-school student with slightly messy dark-brown and light-brown eyes as he and hisfriend walked back to there clubroom there lunches in hand, this guys name is Koiso Kenji.

"Kenji~~I told you, I'm tired of hearing this!"said a boy with neat just above shoulder length light-brown eyes that was parted down the middle and light brown eyes that had glasses over them, this guys name was.

"The spots for the world championship were all taken. I was looking forward to it even before summer..." Kenji said with a long-suffering sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. Time to get over it! Set your sights on something!" As he was saying this they were getting closer to the famous Kendo club of Adachi high, they had yet to lose a single Kendo tournament, for the last four years, thanks to one Shinohara Natsuki.

"Natusuki-senpai sure is amazing! There's a rumor that she comes from a samurai bloodline." Sakuma said as they came to a pause in from of the window to the Kendo dojo.

"She looks like it." Kenji said with a small blush when he saw Natsuki, one of the prettiest girls in Adachi high and not to mention the first female captain of the Kendo club, for three years straight no less.

"She's definitley the most popular girl in this school. You have rivals-" Sakuma said as he started to walk away.

"What!" Kenji interupted,"It's not like that..." he trailed off his entire face doing a very good impression of a tomato.

"Crap! Break time is over." Sakuma shouted as he began to run away.

"SAKUMA!" Kenji shouted startled when he began to leave him.

* * *

"Just stop it... I'm already feeling low as it is." Kenji said over his OZ account character. Which looked more or less like a mouse version of him.

"Exactly my point! I said you need to focus on something else. Didn't I?" Kenji replied over his OZ account. Which was kind of odd since they were in the same room. Sitting right next to each other. His OZ charater looked kinda like a pixelized monkey version of himself.

"I've got it! Let's head over to the beach! Or even the mountains would be fine! Of course we'll invite Natsuki-senpai too!" Sakuma said is it was the smartest idea in the world.

"What are you saying, she doesn't know us well enough to just go off somewhere with us." Kenji told him as he continued to work.

"This will be the perfect chance for us all to get acquainted." Sakuma said with a smug expression.

"Gee-" Kenji started but was cut off.

"Hey what are you doing!? QUIT STANDING AROUND! Get back to work!" There supurvisor who came around shouted. His Avatar was shaped as a upside-down mixture of a chicken and a pigeon.

* * *

OZ is a virtual world on the internet. The amount of people who use OZ has spread faster than of those who use cellphones. Users from all over the world create a virtual self called a 'avatar' with which they live there lives. Games, shopping, business, even legal processes. Just like the real world, you can do almost everything in OZ!

Every business in the real world has at least one branch in OZ. World affairs are also shifting to OZ as well.

"We can't just go off to the sea or the Mountains! I have this job here, which I'm lucky to have." Kenji said with a sigh.

"Such a pathetic life..." Sakuma said.

I don't care if it's pathetic. It would be useless to do anything now anyway." Kenji replied taking a bite out of his onigiri.

"You give up way to easily, unless someone drags you along, you know that?"

"Who-" Kenji started but was cut off by the door slamming open to reveal Natsuki.

"NATSUKI-SENPAI~~~~~!?" Sakuma yelled out suprised and excited to see her.

"Hey! Anybody need a job!?" She shouted she looked out of breathe like she ran the whole way here from here Kendo practice.

"Um...that's kinda what we're in the middle of..." Sakuma informed her, because Kenji was to embarrased to say anything.

"Wha~t? You're already in the middle of a job?"

"Yeah, we run matinence checks on OZ."

"But that's really something! You guys from the physics club are really smart!"

"Hahaha, we're only taking care of the outermost systems so it's really easy. Right, Kenji?

"Ye..yeah.." he muttered.

"Hmmm, awwwwww~! No good here then! Where do I go next?" She had muttered the last part, but they had both heard.

"What kind of job is it anyway."

"Mmmmmmm, well... It's just traveling with me to my hometown-"

"Right here! I'd love to do it!" Sakuma shouted getting a shocked look from Kenji.

"Ah! I...I...will to!"Kenji said looking down with a shy and happy expression.

"The number of people I need, is just one❤!"

* * *

_'I'm just unlucky...' _Kenji thought back to what happened earlier both he and Sakuma wanted to go with Natsuki to the countryside, so they did the age old competition of rock-paper-scissors and of course Sakuma won, then he decided to walk home where he stepped on dog-poop and now his mom went out on vacation for the next week and all all she left behind was grilled liver, which he hated.

***RING, RING* *RING, RING***

"Hello, this is Kenji."

"Kenji! Its' Jiraiya." Jiraiya was a freind of the family and a rather succsessful author widely known for his smut novel 'Icha Icha pradise'.

"Oh, Yes? Is there something you needed."

"Yes! Would you mind watching Naruto? For just a couple days!"

"Okay...its' not like I have anything else to do otherwise." Kenji said with a sigh.

"That's the spirit! I'll send her over tommorow! See ya'!"

"Bye."

'_Really? I'm going to spend my break watching a kid_.' With that thought he went onto OZ to find something to do and get his mind off such depressing facts but unfortunately for him nearly everyone one OZ was talking about the Math Olympics.

***BUZZ, BUZZ* *BUZZ, BUZZ***

This time his cell phone rang. When he flipped open his cell he saw an unknown avatar. It looked kinda familiar, she had mid-length blue hair with mouse ears perrked high. She was wearing something similar to a miko outfit, except the haori was red and the hakama was Navy bue.

"Who's avatar is that...?" he asked no-one in particular.

"Ah! Kenji-kun?" a familiar voice called out.

"Na-Na-Na-Natsuki-senpai!?" He shouted somehow jumping and falling out of his seat in shock at the same time.

"Sorry, I asked Sakuma-kun for your phone number."

"It...It's okay. What do you need."

"Sakuma-kun turned down the job."

"Eh?"

"So can I ask you to do it, by any chance?"

"Of..of course...! But..."


End file.
